


A little college destiel experience

by Winterchildboobear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel dork, College AU, College Castiel, College Dean, Dorks, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Sex, Incomplete, M/M, Not, Slow Burn, Smut, destiel for ever, ohlalala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: Opening the door after some struggle dean stumbled into the dorm room, the boxes blocking his view as he stumbled to one of the beds against the room, letting the boxes fall onto the bed, he groaned and rolled his shoulders.Sam dumped his boxes onto deans bed beside him, grumbling"finally" to himself. Dean snorted and turned to his brother"I said I'd find it eventually!"*incomplete*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not completely yet

 

Cas sat on his bed, reading a book and taking notes. He wanted to be ready for class in the morning.

  
Castiel had already unpacked his stuff and settled into his dorm room. so with nothing left to do he sat on his bed, already studying.

  
His roommate wasn't here yet. and  Didn't seem like he'd been here either, there was nothing on the floor or anywhere to figure out if there had been someone there. Cas just let it slip by telling himself that the roommate probably was slow,and didn't really care to come when he needed to.  
 

* * *

  
   
Dean trudged up the steps of the dorms building, two boxes piled in his hands with Sam trudging behind him carrying two more.  
"which room is yours" Sam whined for the hundredth time. Ignoring  his younger brother dean scanned the doors numbers.

  
15

  
18

  
20

  
22!

  
Opening the door after some struggle dean stumbled into the dorm room, the boxes blocking his view as he stumbled to one of the beds against the rooms wall, letting the boxes fall onto the bed, he groaned and rolled his shoulders.Sam dumped his boxes onto deans bed beside him, grumbling

  
"finally" to himself. Dean snorted and turned to his brother

  
"I said I'd find it eventually!" Turning away he ignored Sam complaining about walking into the wrong room twice, 'which completely was not Deans fault at all' glancing at the second bed deans eyebrows rose at the large pile of books and notebooks strewn across it, in the middle sat a boy with a large head of dark hair, his blue eyes where trained on his book.

  
"Studying Already!?" Dean asked smiling brightly. feeling behind dean mentally kicked himself. They had gotten lost on the way here, he probably should get ready for his classes also. Clearing his throat he stuck out a hand

  
"I'm Dean Winchester"  
The boy let out a soft chuckle as he climbed to his feet. He took the offered hand and shook it.

"Castiel" he said, before realizing he probably wanted the full name of his room mate.

  
"Castiel Novak" he then said, looking up at the slightly taller guy in front of him. It wasn't much- maybe a few inches, it wasn't like he stood there and was this super tall guy who could scare people with it, he was just a perfect hight. Castiel realized he'd probably started staring at him. dropping his hand to his side he cleared his throat.

  
 Dean couldn't help the dorky smile from slipping on his face when castiel. _That's a weird name_ dean thought briefly. Castiel took  his hand and shook it softly before letting go.

Dean looked over Castiel, he stood a few inches shorter than Dean, with a thin build, but not weak like-

  
"uh hum" Sam cleared his throat awkwardly as he gesturing at the open door, as he began to shuffle out,

  
"call me dean!" He yelled as he shut the door.

  
"Bye bitch!" Dean yelled after his younger brother, the resounding "jerk" was muffled. 

  
Turning back to Castiel, dean shuffled his feet nervously.

  
"I should probably unpack" he murmured glancing at his four boxes piled on the empty bed behind him. Castiel stood still but nodded

  
 "Um, also most people just call me Cas or something" he paused before adding "was that was your brother?"  
He figured It probably was, they looked a lot alike.

Cas turned to his bed, realizing it was way  messier then he expected it to be, all those books. He crawled back into the small empty spot in the middle of his bed where he'd been sitting earlier.

  
"so what are you studying here? I'm studying religion and culture" castiel asked once he was settled it 

  
"Yeah, the floppy haired guy is my brother" dean answered while casti- cas, crawled back onto his bed, dean let his eyes slide over the open textbooks books again.

"Um I'm here studying mechanics" dean had an obsession with cars and fixing them, his own car was a classic he had fixed up.

"so you're just good at it?, question, are you smart? If you're not, how the hell did you get into engineering?" Cas was just joking, he didn't think Dean was stupid, but he was trying to be funny. Oh well, he never considered himself funny, but he wanted to try. Cas picked up his pen again, flipping over to the next page of the book, he started taking notes again.  
Dean opened his mouth unsure of what to say.

  
"um, both I guess" dean chuckled nervously as cas began studying again. moving to his bed Dean began unpacking his boxes and putting things away. Castiels side of the room had obviously been moved into already, but deans side was bare and undecorated. He hasn't brought much aside from what was in the dorm room, john had left a few more boxes downstairs that Dean should go grab.

  
castiel smiled when Dean chuckled at him, it was more than enough to make his face glow with joy. Cas Knew he was a dork  but he wanted Dean to like him. He turned his eyes down to glare down into his book, hiding his large smile that must look strange.

  
castiel He sat there thinking. He was sure he was gay- a gay Christian. Not always the best combo.  he was freaking out a bit inside about it. _What Dean would think about it. What if he didn't approve?_ That'd get awkward. Castiel tried to Focused on calming himself down.

  
Dean glancing back at castiel who was looking down at his book.  dean couldn't help but to smile at the sight, Cas was smiling cheekily, catching himself he turned to glower at his books instead.

  
It was adorable

  
dean felt the urge to hug the smiling dark haired boy, pushing it down, Dean settled for wondering if cas was gay, pulling a pile of cloths out of his box Dean put it away, dean knew he was bi, he'd known since he was fifteen and making out behind the bleachers at school but Not everyone was so accepting of it. Deciding to put it off, dean hummed 'hey Jude ' under his breath as he bounced around the room putting things away.

  
Castiel continued to read his books. He did that most of the time, it got him away from the socially awkwardness that was Castiel Novak he sighed to himself. He was such a dork at times.

  
"So cas" dean said plopping himself onto his bed.

  
"Tell me about yourself!" Dean smiled encouragingly at him, he was interested, _what did the cute new roommate like? Does he have family?_

  
Castiels eyes flicked up to look at Dean.

  
"Uhm , I grew up with just my dad, and my older brothers" he said "we're Christian family. My Dad's a priest."

  
Dean felt his hopes of cas being gay dwindle down, a Christian family,he probably doesn't even approve. disappointed Dean forced a smile

  
"how many brothers do you have? I have sammy, and dad just us three". Cas nodded a bit.

  
"Well, it's me, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer" he said before adding "and dad, of course" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Dean tilted his head, not sure if he heard correctly.

  
"Did you say lucifer?" Dean asked. Cas chuckled softly,

  
"everyone asks that. Yes, Lucifer. My dad uses alot of names from the bible"

  
_Christian, biblical names. It made sense._

  
"Wasn't lucifer the one who was thrown down" dean asked, he couldn't help his curiosity Cas nodded.

  
"yeah. My father says he was just misunderstood." he sat there, thinking for a while.

  
"my brother is indeed misunderstood" Dean nodded politely at Castiel who seemed lost in thought, his brow furrowed as he thought.

  
"Well, that's cool" dean said Cas laughed humorously

  
 "I wish it was" he said "well, I'm not here to talk about my brother, he's not exactly a great guy. And my other brother, Michael hates me. So yeah." he sighed "well, I stand at 5'9, youngest brother in the bunch. This is my first year here at college.

  
"Why does your brother hate you?!" Dean asked shocked, he may not get along with Sam all the time, but he could never hate him. Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

  
"you seem like an awesome guy, i can't imagine someone hating you" Cas bit his lip

  
 "uh. Complications" he said. Michael didn't like that Cas was gay, all the others were fine with it after a while. Gabriel was ok with it the second he told them.  
Dean nodded and left the subject alone, cas obviously didn't want to talk about it.

  
"Well, I promise I won't hate you" dean said, winking at cas as he laid back onto his bed Cas's cheeks turned bright red As he stared into his book.

  
"Tha.. That's great" he muttered. Cas noticed his hand was shaking, he wasn't able to concentrate. He laid the pen down again. What was going on with him? He sighed in silence.

  
"Anything else you want to know about me?" Dean watched as cas's cheeks turned an endearing shade of red.

  
"Do you have a girlfriend? Orrrr" dean hinted, he wouldn't be shocked if he was taken, he was beautiful.

  
Castiel shook his head.

  
"uh.. No. Never actually had one, just a boyfriend. I don't have one now, though" he was still red in his cheeks and he felt like his face was on fire. Dean felt his jaw drop in shock,

  
"you've had a boyfriend?" Dean squeaked out in shock, that was the last thing he expected from Castiel 

  
"yeah.. Didn't end well" Cas said, fondling with his pen. He slowly let his eyes raise up over Dean, scared that he might be disgusted. But Dean was grinning widely. 

  
"sometimes relationships aren't meant to be" he had his share of broken relationships and failed romance.

  
"I'm bi, so don't feel awkward" dean said chuckling nervously Cas smiled softly.

  
"thanks.. I'm gay.." he was still fondling with his pen

  
"Sorry, I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" dean asked nervously, he had a bad habit of letting his mouth run and it got him into his fair share of trouble

  
"no. I just.." Castiel rubbed the back of his head.

  
"Just told you. Since you told me"

  
"Thanks for telling me" dean said locking his green eyes with castiels blue ones.

  
"Even if we just met" dean said looking around their new dorm room Cas chuckled softly.

  
"oh, well, if we're gonna share a dorm room it's good to know at least" Dean laughed and nodded

  
"okay, well I tend to play crappy old rock. and um, leave stuff around" Cas grinned softly.

  
"just don't leave stuff. In my mess" he said laughing "The rock music won't be a problem, I'll just listen to some of my music on my headphones"

  
Dean nodded seriously as he looked at castiels pile of books and pages.

  
"I'll try and keep it clean just for you" he teased as he grabbed one of his own textbooks from on top of his dresser. castiel rolled his eyes.

  
"wouldn't want see you being over at my side placing your mess around for no reason" he said, pretending to be serious, but there was a small smile planted on his lips, giving it away. Dean snorted at the unexpected humour,

  
"you're funny cas" he jibbed as he peered at him over the top of his book Cas smiled at the comment.

  
"oh. Well thank you! " He wasn't expecting that at all. Picking up his pen and his notebook, He pulled them up to his chest, flipping to a blank page. He started drawing, he didn't feel much like studying any more. He had literally been studying all day. Without even thinking about it the outline of the drawing started looking like Dean.

  
Dean watched curiously across the room as castiel smiled softly and began..drawing? 

  
"Do you draw?" Dean asked impressed, he had tried art in fifth grade, it had become abundantly clear that art was not his forte, he thrived in mechanics and shop class. Resisting the urge to lean over and look at castiels notebook Dean waited patiently for cas to answer.

  
castiel let his eyes slide over to look at Dean.

  
"oh, yeah, I do" he said. If he wanted to see, it wouldn't really be a problem since it was an outline, so it could really be anyone. But Dean didn't ask. Instead, he nodded and turned back to his book, leaving castiel to draw in silence  
 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours, Dean felt his stomach grumble. 

  
"lets go out and eat" dean said, jumping up from his bed. he snatched his keys as he opened the door, turning an expecting smile on castiels who was still seated, Cas watched him in shock

  
"oh. Alright. You have a car right? I don't own one" he grabbed his dorm key, before walking out the door locking it behind him. As he began following Dean who had started to walk down the hall. 

  
"hells yeah I have a car" Dean said once castiel caught up " she's a 1967 Chevy impala, I fixed her up myself" he said proudly

  
"nice" Cas smiled, as he walked alongside Dean.

  
"where we goin' to eat, by the way?"

  
"The roadhouse, I know the owner. Her daughter and I grew up together" dean explained. leading castiel outside, he opened the door for cas, showing him into the shiny black impala, with great flourish and a cheeky smile. Climbing into the drivers side once castiel was in the car he quickly turned on the engine and pulled out, humming happily as they drove towards the roadhouse.  
 

* * *

 

 

  
Once they arrived Dean smiled widely and shut off the engine before clambering out to open castiels door again. Cas smiled, and then stepped out of the car when Dean opened it for him.

  
"thanks" he smiled widely, his eyes landed on dean after looking over the place. Dean hummed to himself and walked inside the diner with cas behind.

  
Saying hi to jo, Dean found them a booth and quickly slipped into a seat. Castiel who had been following Dean closely, sat across from Dean.

  
"Nice place." he said, before continuing, quite quickly.

  
"have they got Hamburgers?" Castiel asked. Dean thought he couldn't love castiel more when he asked if they had burgers

  
"they have the best burgers and shakes" Waving jo over he ordered himself a shake and burger before turning to cas.

  
 "what would you like? It's on me tonight"

  
"I'll take the same" Cas said, nodding a bit. He had a bright smile  on his face. 

  
"So have you eaten here before?" Dean asked when Jo walked away.

"I've known Ellen and jo since me and jo where kids but we moved a long time ago".

  
Castiel shrugged

  
"No, I grew up in Illinois. I didn't get to leave the place much, so yeah" he said, chuckling a bit. Dean nodded as he spoke. 

  
"We lived here for a while and moved to Kansas after my mom died" dean said as jo appeared, setting their food down she smiled at cas and Dean.

  
"this one is cute Dean, don't ruin it" she said punching him in the shoulder before walking away.

  
Castiel tilted his head As he  looked over at the girl, wrinkling his nose at what she said. First of all, He didn't consider himself cute, and second of all, ruin him? He shook his head gently in confusion. 

  
Dean noticed cas frowning. Startled by jo's choice of words he cleared his throat in embarrassment, his cheeks and ears heated with a dark blush. 

  
"Um, she is like the little sister i never wanted" he tried to explain

  
"ah" Cas said, grinning a bit.

"you're blushing" he pointed out, before biting into his burger.

  
Dean sputtered for an response, but castiel was grinning impishly around his burger.

  
"It's hot in here" dean mumbled but it sounded weak to his own ears, ignore the burning of the blush traveling to his neck he bit into his own burger. Moaning loudly he closed his eyes and whispered

  
"this is the best burger, in the world" castiel snorted and bit into his own, his eyes widening in shock as flavour exploded across his tongue. 

  
"wow, that is really good" Castiel said, putting the burger down. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. Biting his lift softly he let his eyes slide over Dean, whom was fully concentrated on his burger. It gave Cas some time to really get a good look at him, and holy God, he was handsome. Just everything about him. Cas didn't realize he had stopped eating, as he sat there with his eyes locked on dean.

  
 glanced up from his burger Dean  looked at castiel who was biting his lip softly watching dean, he was silent, just watching him, His eyes dark and hair still a mess from earlier, which dean didn't doubt that he had been running his hands through it while studying. Dean resisting the urge to grab the other boys hair and crush his lips to his own.

  
"You not hungry?" dean asked watching castiel closely, he felt hot under castiels gaze. pulling on his shirt collar dean smiled sheepishly. Castiel realized he'd been staring after a short while.

  
"oh, uhm, Yes, I'm hungry. Just got a bit lost in thought for a second" that was the best exuse he could find that quickly. He picked up his burger, now staring awkwardly down at his plate, he knew that Dean had seen him staring. And he felt super awkward about it.

  
Dean watched, smiling softly at cas, he was flustered and making excuses. Dean chuckled and grabbed his milk shake, take a long pull from his straw as he watched castiel. He was still staring at his plate awkwardly, _god he is adorable._

  
castiel noticed Dean was watching him. Slowly rubbing his left cheekbone castiel tried to distract himself, He was pretty sure he was the only one finding the situation awkward. And Dean was drinking his milkshake, and oh did cas's cheeks go dark red from where his thoughts were going with it.

  
Dean smiled around is straw before playing with it with his tongue mindlessly.

  
"ya know there is this awesome place! Outside of town where the stars are like amazing" he gushed watching castiel excitedly, castiels raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"oh?" he said, smiling a bit. "we could go there?" he asked, finishing his burger. Dean smiled widely and clambered out of his seat,

  
"let's go now!" He said throwing cash on the table and waiting for castiel to stand, cas chuckled at his excitement. 

  
"alright," he pushed himself out of his seat, walking over to Dean, who hurried them out to the car. starting the engine he quickly drove to the old field where he parked the car, turning off.  leaving the two men in the dark and silence.

  
 "I haven't shown anyone this before" Dean said nervously turning to look at castiels face, half illuminated by the moon Cas smiled at the thought of it.

  
"it's beautiful" he said. He let his eyes land on Dean.

  
"never found the right occasion or what?" Dean chuckled

  
"right person actually" he felt like he crossed a line, flirting with his new room mate on the first day, god he was whipped. He glanced at castiel quickly, licking his lips unknowingly.

  
"ah" Castiel nodded. He sat there for a good moment, thinking.

  
"well, I can say that, I couldn't wish for a better roommate" that was a bit hard to say on the first day they'd met, but Cas really liked him.

  
Dean felt himself smile, leaning closer Dean nervously asked

  
"can I kiss you? Would that be too soon?"  Castiel didn't really say anything, cause he didn't know what to answer.

  
"you can.. I've just... Never kissed anyone.." he said, after deciding on what to say. He didn't want Dean to think He was some kind of freak for not knowing how to kiss. But Dean smiled softly as he gentle took cas's chin into his hand.

  
"I'll take it slow for you, don't worry" dean murmured the last past while his eyes slipped down to look at castiels lips closely. Moving in closer he brushed his lips against cas's lightly, smiling he pressed forward gently and sealed their lips together. teasing castiels lips into a dance with his own.

  
Castiel's smile widened at the thought of Dean actually wanting to take it slow, just for him. He had a feeling dean wasn't the type to do that. Cas slowly followed Dean's lips, letting his lips slide along with Dean's. He could feel himself getting worked up. Ugh. I shouldn't be doing this. He thought to himself.

  
Dean moved one hand up into the mop of castiels dark hair. Cupping his face gently as He kissed him. Dean couldn't help a tiny Groan escaping at the feel of castiels lips, his hair ticking his fingers. Pulling back Dean smiled shyly

  
"you good?" He asked, he was afraid of scaring castiel off. He wanted badly to ravish the other boy, make him moan his name. See what he looked like when spent and flushed.

  
Dean ignored the tightness of his pants as he waited for cas to answer. Castiel had a slight blush in his cheeks But he was smiling largely, Cas nodded.

  
"I'm great... That was amazing" he was out of breath. It had been truly amazing. Dean smiled brightly and resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air.

  
"Awesome" he whispered still watching castiels lips

  
"yeah" Cas said, smiling "uh.. Can I kiss you again? You have soft lips.." Dean chuckled but nodded, letting cas lead instead.

Dean watched him, smiling softly at the beautiful boy as he waited.  
Castiel smiled and leaned in again. his lips meeting Deans in a soft kiss. Cas wasn't completely sure how to do it yet, he tried to do as Dean did.

  
Dean chuckled at the inexperience of the kiss, it was adorable and made Dean chest feel warm knowing he was castiels first, moving his lips in Sync with castiel, dean let castiel explore. Castiel slowly moved one of his hands up to Dean's cheek, kissing him softly, trying not to do anything too fast.

  
Dean made a small sound when castiels hand cupped his cheek as he continued the kiss. It felt like they had been there forever. And Cas loved it. He smiled, before he slowly leaned back to get a break, to catch his breathe.

  
Dean smiled at castiel, panting slightly from lack of air.

  
"God, your beautiful " Dean said out loud without thinking Castiel chuckled.

  
"o-oh.. Thank you" Cas was out of breath. He smiled, he was happy. And he'd just made out with his hot new roommate. He wasn't sure if Dean expected a 'you too'  back, so he sat just sat there in silence.

  
Dean smiled at castiels awkwardness.

Marvelling at the fact, that he had just made out with one of the hottest boys he had ever met.

  
"are we.. Uhm.. What now.?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. He was so unsure what to do now. Just sitting there seemed like the thing to do right now. He wasn't sure if Dean wanted to go anywhere with what had happened or just forget it.

  
Suddenly Dean surged forward pushing his body against castiels. Kissing him deeply, leaning back Dean watched him closely. Scared he would freak out about his sudden move

  
"I.. Liked that" Cas said, more confused why he pulled back than of why he did it at all. relief rushed through deans body, connecting his mouth to castiels again he Moved  his hand to the back of his neck as dean moved himself closer to castiel. 

  
Cas let his arms slide around Dean's shoulders, folding his hands together at his back, when Dean was close enough. Cas' eyes slowly closed. As dean wrapped his arm around castiels waist, burying the other in his hair as the kiss became more passionate and heated. Closing his eyes dean focused of the feeling of castiels body against his own, slight and warm.

  
castiel wasn't sure where it was going but He didn't care. All he wanted was Dean. He let out a soft, satisfied groan. He was happy just to be there, it was almost like Dean's arms where something he already knew was going to keep him safe. It was only some hours since they'd met but Castiel was totally hooked onto Dean already.

  
Dean pulled castiel closer across their adjoined seats, pulling him until he was sitting practically in his lap. Dean relished the weight of his body against him. It felt familiar like they had done it a thousand times, even though they had just met today, Castiel separated their lips for a little, not pulling away, just sitting there with a few inches between them, trying to catch his breath again. Dean winchester really did pull the breath out of him.

  
Dean sat still, breathing heavily. His hands cupped together at the back of castiels back. Smiling happily up at castiel who was catching his own breath

  
"T-that was amazing.." Cas said, with a wide smile planted on his face. With a slightly shy smile he slowly pushed Dean's jacket off. Just hoping it was ok, he didn't want to ruin the moment. In what felt like forever he just sat there  it was just some seconds, in silence, with his eyes looking into Dean's with a questioning look, as if to ask if he wanted to go any further.

  
Dean smiled encouragingly when castiel pushed back his jacket, resting his own hand against castiels stomach he fiddled with a button on his shirt. Raising an eyebrow at castiel in question. Silently Asking if he could take it off. Even though there where no words. Dean wanted to continue badly. To map out the other boys body with his hands. To feel the hidden muscles he felt below his cloths, to feel the heat of castiels skin against his own.

  
Castiel nodded so fast he almost became dizzy. Dean was already making Cas lightheaded and needy. He wanted this. So bad. He wanted to feel Dean's body close to his own. He'd had sex before. But that was with a woman who did not want anything else than sex from Castiel.  
Dean make quick work of the buttons on castiels shirt, reaching the top he gently took off his tie. Thanking god in his head that bobby had made him learn how to work a tie when he was younger. Once the tie came off dean tugged the shirt off tossing it away into backseat along with his jacket.

  
Pulling castiel closer he kissed him deeply. Letting his hands wonder over the path down castiels spine. His skin radiating heat against deans hand. Deans hands where shaky with want at this point Causing him to fumble. But he didn't care. Moving his mouth to castiels neck he gently sucked on the patch of skin beneath his jaw, Cas let out a soft moan when Dean's lips met his skin. His eyes sliding closed and his hand clung onto Dean's t-shirt, he was almost desperate to get it off but he let Dean take his time, not that he didn't like it. He loved it. Dean's lips felt amazing against his skin.

  
Dean felt himself growing harder at the little sounds castiel made. Testing what sounds he could draw from the other man dean sucked on his neck while His hands traveling lower on castiels hips. He froze unsure if castiel would want him to continue the actions he had planned.

  
Cas could feel Dean growing hard under him, it made him smile a bit. He groaned when Dean stopped.

  
"don't.. Stop.. Please don't stop.. ", he whispered, yanking on Dean's shirt, wanting to get it off and away. Wanting to see what was underneath. Dean murmured against castiels jaw. Pulling his lips away from his skin so he could quickly pull his shirt over his head, tossing it in the back of the car in his desperation for the feeling of castiels skin against his own Dean surged forward, Pressing their sternums together. He moaned at the delightful feel of castiel against him as he flicked open the button of castiels slacks, who wears slacks dean thought amused. Castiel was adorable in every way.

Gently palming at castiels crotch Dean experimented. Testing castiels reaction to the small touch.

  
Dean was curious how many sounds he could draw from the collected boys mouth. To see what filth castiel would gasp out when Dean explored his body. The thoughts of a hot moaning castiel beneath him caused deans pants to grow uncomfortable tight.  
Castiel's hands was already finding their spots on Dean's body. Both of them went on his back, in case Dean tried something that really turned Cas on and made him scratch at his skin a bit. He figured it was the smartest to go with the back. Cas felt  his body stiffened, and  melt into Dean, when his hand met his crotch.

  
"fu.. D-Dean" Castiel had no idea how Dean managed to make him like that. He wanted to make Dean feel good as well, but that was a bit hard when Dean Had his fun exploring. Castiel decided to do something while Dean was exploring his body.

  
From where he sat he started slowly grinding down on him, but not making too much out of it. Just making Dean feel a bit better whilst he was having his fun.

Dean moaned when castiels hands traveling across his chest and settled on his back. His body had froze when castiel stiffened under his touch, Afraid he'd done something wrong Dean stilled his movements. But castiel soon melted against him again muttering half a curse and his name.

  
Dean couldn't help a whimper escaping when castiel ground down against him. Shots of pleasure coursed through deans body, causing his muscle to feel lax and his head to swim. He let his head fall against castiels collar Bone. Giving castiel free roam as dean thrustered up lazily to meet castiel half way.

Panting a bit dean marvelled at the moment. They where doing this. He sent a silent prayer up that castiel wouldn't avoid him after this, in some Awkward one night stand setting. Dean didn't want a one night stand that was for sure.

  
Castiel let out a soft moan as their bodies rubbed down on each other. Cas let his mouth kiss along Dean's cheekbone. He loved the feeling of Dean so close to him. Dean tilted his head giving castiel more access, he smiled happily to himself as castiel moaned quietly. Castiel kissed along Dean's jaw, moving  down to his neck, placing longer kisses as he moved down his neck. He moved a hand up to Dean's hair, playing a bit with it as he kissed his neck. castiel stopped when he noticed the a certain spot. He stopped moving down, staying at the place.He began sucking, softly nibbling on the spot, still playing with Dean's hair.

  
Dean felt his heart kick into overdrive. His skin felt tight and over heated with want. His hands scrambled at castiels back searching for a hold. Finding none his hands clung to castiels shoulders as a lewd moan ripped from his body

  
"Shit. Cas, Cas" dean panted out. Chanting castiels name like a prayer between groans as castiel nibbled lightly at the spot  
Castiel pulled back after a while, letting his lips meet Dean's.

  
"think I just found my new favorite spot on your body" he murmured to Dean's lips. He had his eyes closed.

  
"fuck, I want you.." he leaned back, holding onto Dean. Somehow he was already out of breath. He leaned his forehead against Dean's.

  
"I want you so bad.. I can't even.." Cas bit his lips, looking into Dean's eyes.Dean shuddered under castiel, his neck cold now without castiels lips pressed against it.

  
Castiels eyes where closed as he spoke, his voice breathless. Hearing castiel say how he wanted him made deans core set on fire.

  
"To much" dean muttered scrabbling at castiels slacks

  
"too much cloths" dean gasped. His green eyes almost swallowed while by his blown pupils, castiels where all but the same. Only a ring of blue shown. Dean felt on fire, he wanted nothing more than to take castiel.

To Make him Moan out his name, dean nudged at castiels jaw, kissing along his jaw line as his hands worked on pushing castiels slacks off


End file.
